Happy Harvest
by Sadness-doll
Summary: Al su Madre fallecer de un terrible cáncer, Sakura se ve forsada a mudarse a Havilton junto a los únicos relativos, una excéntrica abuela fanática de la religión, enfrentándose a sus peores pesadillas.


**Happy Harvest…**

…_Feliz Cosecha…_

**Capítulo 1:**

**El encuentro…**

Lo que vería esa mañana Gai Kurosagi no tendría nombre alguno. El rostro despavorido y rígido de Gai resultó toda una sorpresa para su esposa Zuxan quien, azorada salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina al escuchar el despavorido y horrible grito de su marido.

Gai se había levantado a las cinco y media de la mañana, como de costumbre, para cortar la cebada ya que el día prometía tener un clima excelente. La bruma se había despejado, dando entrada los primeros rayos de sol. Se bañó, vistió y tomó su desayuno para luego salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina y caminar hasta su viejo y fiel tractor, un típico modelo 956 con arado de dos anchas y largas tejas, de color rojo. Abrió la puerta del tractor y se montó, encendiéndolo en una sola movida, encaminándolo en dirección a la cebada.

Mientras manejaba su tractor, notó algo curioso y era que una manada de cuervos atacaba con feroz salvajismo a uno de sus espantapájaros. Disgustado, al ver como acababan los cuervos a picotazos su espantapájaros, aparcó el tractor y se bajó para así ahuyentar aquellos maliciosos y salvajes pájaros. Caminó en paso firme en dirección al espantapájaros. Un fuerte olor invadió sus fosas nasales, estando a punto de vomitar ya que el insoportable olor no se podía describir a ningún otro que haya olido. _"Un animal muerto"_ fue lo primero que pensó Gai, gruñendo con molestia ya que no solo debería de lidiar con la manada de cuervos, sino que debía encontrar aquel animal muerto antes de cortar la cebada.

— ¡Condenados pinches! — exclamó, levantando sus manos al aire para ahuyentar los cuervos.

Era fácil ahuyentarlos, siempre lo había hecho, pero estos hoy se demostraban ser bastante obstinados como para dejar de picotear el espantapájaros, ignorando la cercanía de aquel humano que osaba por interrumpirles su entretenida ornada. Ya Furioso, puso sus manos en el palo que sujetaba el espantapájaros, con intención de darle una fuerte sacudida, pero algo le detuvo y fue al levantar la vista y finar sus ojos en aquella "cosa".

Un grito espantoso surgió de él. Retrocedió torpemente mientras observaba horrorizado la espantosa obra de "arte" que habían dejado en medio de su cebada. Lo que parecencia ser el cuerpo de un humano en completo estado de descomposición ahora era parte de una atroz arte de muy mal gusto. Le habían arrancado las pierdas y brazos, remplazándoselas con las patas de un toro; con sus viseras colgando de su vientre de las cuales los cuervos tiraban y arrancaban con una tremenda brutalidad descomunal. Le arrancaron la mandíbula desde la raíz de su nacimiento, colgándole lengua como adorno. Era horrendo. No tenía parpados y a penas y ni tenía cabello. Suxan había llegado en el momento que escucho el grito de su marido, quedando petrificada por completo al ver aquel espanto macabro.

**-o-**

Esa mañana, el teléfono de la comisaria del pueblo Havilton, se había congestionado de tantas llamadas. Algunas eran sin impotencias, otras ilógicas, pero, la que atrojó la atención del comisario Hatake Sukumo y su hijo Kakashi, fue la de Gai quien había informado haber encontrado un cuerpo, desmembrado, en los campos de cebada. Junto a su hijo y Uchiha Shisui, se montaron en la patrulla y guiaron hasta la granja del Gai, a quince minutos cerca del tranquilo pueblo Havilton, localizado a un par de largos kilómetros de Hemingford, Nebraska. Mientras conducían, Kakashi habían encendido la radio para matar el ambiente pesado que dividía padre e hijo. Era un hecho que los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en las ultimas semanas tenían a su padre muy pensativo, ya ni siquiera se le veía en la casa en las noches y las peleas con su esposa eran frecuentes, según lo que la señora Hatake le había contado a su único hijo.

—Oye papá. — le llamó mientras observaba la carretera. Pese a que no habló, ni siquiera se inmuto a hacer un gesto de atención, sabía que le escuchaba.

— ¿Te has enterado que la nieta de Utatane ha venido a mudarse a Havilton? —comentó.

— ¿A si?, Y, ¿Su madre también?…—preguntó desinteresado a la conversación u otra que su hijo formulase.

— No. —contestó en seco para luego hacer una larga pausa.

—Han dicho que su madre ha muerto. Pobre de ella…era joven. —Soltó Kakashi, lamentado por la terrible noticia

—Apenas y tenía veinte y siete años cuando dejo este pueblo. —agregó su padre como una gran discriminatoria a una historia ignorada por Kakashi.

Cuando llegaron a la granja Kurosagi, Gai les esperaba angustiado, en paso errante, frente a su propiedad, con su escopeta en manos y su mujer detrás de él, mirándole angustiada.

—Gai. Baja esa arma y tranquilízate. Estas asustando a tu mujer. —Ordenó Hatake al momento que puso un pie fuera de la patrulla. Shisui y Kakashi le siguieron el paso.

Gai se detuvo y le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Han profanado mi cebaba. ¡Coño! Me la han dañado! —Soltó eufórico, caminando en pasos firmes en dirección al teniente Hatake.

—¡Ve y velo por ti mismo! —Le incitó. Kakashi suspiró y su padre le hecho una rápida mirada para luego caminar detrás de Gai quien los conduciría hasta el macabro hallazgo.

Kakashi se había quitado el sombrero y secado el sudor de la frente con la manga de su larga camisa, color café crema. El sofocante sol le descrinaba y acosaba cruel mente. Cuando llegaron a la escena la sorpresa no fue tanta, no la que esperaba ver Gai en el teniente. Sukumo le hecho una rápida y meticulosa mirada, analizando los alrededores cuales estaban llenos de excremento y sangre, una mezcla perfecta y putrefacta como para dañarle los intestinos hasta el más fuerte. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a su hijo, invitándole a que le ayudara a bajar el cuerpo y así poder analizarlo bien. Un par de golpes al palo que sujetaba el cadáver y lograron, junto a Shisui, arrancarlo de suelo para luego recostarlo lentamente en la cebada.

Kakashi se aproximó hasta el cuerpo y le miró muy de cerca para luego quitarse el bolígrafo que tenía en el bolsillo de su camiseta e introducirlo en una de las heridas del cadáver, extrayendo un líquido verdoso y viscoso cual examino detalladamente.

—Ya estaba muerto. Alguien se robo este cuerpo de alguna tumba o morgue. —concluyó Kakashi.

—¡Bien! En una tarde de verano. ¡¿Quién lo diría?! Esta habría sido una semana tranquila sino hubiera sido por un par de desconocidos quienes intentan de llamar la atención profanando tumbas. —soltó al aire Sukumo mientras se ponía en pie.

—¿Qué has dicho? — Soltó insólito Gai, mirándole entre molesto e impresionado

—¡Mi espantapájaros ha sido remplazado por un cadáver y tú sales diciendo esa palabras como si nada! —Objeto abruptamente y con una mirada expectante

—¡Le han cosido partes de animales! Un trabajo perfecto, a decir vedad, demasiado, como para ser un aficionado de mente retorcida. —Interrumpió Kakashi sin gracia alguna.

Gai se disponía a replicar ante la total tranquilidad que sobrellevaban el asunto, pero, Sukumo intervino…

—¡Tranquilo Gai!…tal parece que fue una broma de muy mal gusto. —Soltó Sukumo.

—Kazuko nos había informado de que habían robado varios cadáveres de su cementerio. Además, hemos recibido llamadas frecuentes de ciertos pandilleros que han saqueado tumba y hecho bromas de muy mal gusto. —informó Sukumo.

—No es la primera que veo, aunque me impresiona…jamás creí que montaran tal escenario perturbador con partes de animales. —Prosiguió Sukumo luego de una pequeña pauta…Gai aun no podía creer que tomara esto con tanta tranquilidad, como si fuera algo común toparse con macabra escenas como la que tenían gente

—¿Y llamas esto una broma? —soltó incrédulo.

—¿Qué tipo de persona hace semejante espanto? Esto es más que una horrorosa arte de muy mal gusto. —continuó, lleno de iracundia.

—Han profanado los cadáveres de estos inocentes y usted no más sale con, _"Esto se trata de una broma de muy mal gusto."_- le imitó entre ironías.

—Tranquilo Gai…no se trata de un asesinato. — Intervino Kakashi.

—Han dañado mi cosecha! —repitió en una gran Exclamación llena de cólera.

—¡Gai! ¡Gai!…tranquilízate. Arreglaré todo esto. —Prometió Sukumo

—Encontrare a los culpables y les hare pagar. Para eso esta la ley. —Esta vez añadió serenidad y un poco de rudeza a sus palabras, intentando de tomar las riendas en el asunto y tranquilizarle. Sabía como era Gai y lo menos que quería era enterarse que había hecho alguna estupidez por la calle.

—Si, si…como lo has hecho antes…siempre dices lo mismo. —Masculló

—Tenemos que seguir leyes, no podemos arrastrar a alguien no más por simples suposiciones o sospechas…hay que tener pruebas contundentes. —Explicó Sukumo

—Insisto que fueron "Ellos" —Acusó.

—No creo que hayan llegado hasta este límite. Son solo muchachos. Se que son de lo peor del pueblo, pero no llegarían hasta este limite. —Analizó desde su punto de vista…después de todo, conocía buen a esos muchachos como para saber en que líos frecuentan meterse

—Es que usted no conoce sus limites…"Ellos" no tiene corrección alguna…ni siquiera van al colegio. —Discriminó. Aquello parecía un combate de palabras…

—Gai, como te he dicho, no puedo ir tras ellos y arrestarlos no más porque tú lo dices. —intentó de hacerle razonar, explicándole por enésima vez.

—¿Pero que coño te pasa a ti Tío? —Soltó Eufórico. El rostro de Gay estaba rojo, contraído de tanta rabieta que llevaba por dentro

—Tú incompetencia policial ni siquiera nos ha ayudado en estas últimas tres semanas. Las tragedias han abatido al pueblo. —Discutió, atacándole discriminatoriamente sobre los decadentes servicios que le ha estado brindando a la comunidad.

—Este tipo de tragedias no se han dado a vista publica…eso alteraría al condado, y es lo menos que quiero yo y el alcalde. Los únicos acontecimientos que saben el pueblo, y es por medio de las emisoras, son los saqueos de tumbas, ¡Y así será! —Finalizó Sukumo.

—Así que te recomiendo que tú ni tu esposa digan algo sobre lo que a ocurrido en esta granja, al menos que quieras cargar por el resto de tu vida la conciencia dañada por haber hecho la tranquilidad del pueblo un fiasco. —Kakashi abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar a su padre dirigirse en ese todo de amenaza…_¡Jamás su padre perdía la calma!_

—Vámonos muchachos. —Ordenó, poniéndole fin a toda esa disputa.

—Y ¿Qué harán con este cadáver a la intemperie de mi granja? —Les detuvo con aquella pregunta cual la formulo en un tono fuerte y serio.

—Le diré al forense que venga por él. —Contestó mientras se encaminaba en dirección a la patrulla.

Shisui, adelantó el paso con el propósito de alcanzar a su teniente y así poder hablarle de su pequeña angustia sobre el asunto.

—¿Crees que hayan sido ellos? —Cuestionó con cierta intriga.

—¡Ahh! —suspiró abatido Sukumo. Llevaba demasiado estrés.

—No lo creo. Conozco a esos jóvenes y no creo que hayan llegado hasta el límite. —Aseguró. No obstante, Shisui tenían sus sospechas grabadas en ellos.

—¿No crees que ya han pasado el limite al uno de ellos acosar a una niña de nueve años? —Le recordó Kakashi quien habían alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación.

—¡Ahh!, ya lo se!, Ya lo se!... — Alzó la voz. Kakashi permaneció en silencio al comportamiento que había adquirido su padre al contestarle aquello con notoria molestia.

—Hablare con ellos…—Solucionó Sukumo, un poco más tranquilos.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-Se ofreció, Kakashi. Sukumo Chaqueó la lengua.

—No. Puedo lidiar con ellos. —Soltó en seco

—¡Vamos teniente!, Ayer y ellos mismo tumbaron aun motociclista a puro golpes, y eso que era más alto y fuerte del grupillo. —le recordó.

—No soy cualquier pendejo...ellos me toleraran…—soltó, y una vez más, seguro de sus palabras de conocerlos a ellos por completo.

—¡Teniente!, por favor. Déjeme acompañarle. Le esperare en el carro. —Insistió Shisui.

—Esta bien. Si tanto insistes. —accedió. Kakashi le observó en silencio, con una mirada sombría.

Se detuvieron en la comisaria, antes de ir en busca del grupillo que tanto Gai insistía en su culpabilidad, para dejar a Kakashi quien por orden de su padre le había encomendado quedarse en la comisaria en espera de alguna llamada similar a la que habían tenido en esa llamada ya que el teniente sospechaba que no seria la primera, ni la ultima, que tendrían.

Sukumo, condujo la patrulla en dirección a la única parada de descanso para camionero o viajeros, a treinta minutos lejos del pueblo, cerca a los maizales. Se salió de la carretera principal y guío su carro por aquel camino rural, viendo un letrero, hecho en madera, que acogía a todo viajero con las palabras "Área de descaso". Cuando llego, estaciono el auto frente a una caseta de información abandonada y le ordeno a Shisui permanecer en el auto. Todo estaba en silencio. La tienda de recuerdos y comestibles aun corría en pie, sorprendiéndose ya que se rumoraba que el viejo Tom cerraría la tienda. Tom Salió dela tienda, recibiéndole con una alargada y cordial sonrisa llena de energía al teniente quien le analizó en silencio. Ese viejo, podrido de dinero y estafado por su único hijo, ya ni podía con su vida. Caminaba casi jorobado, encorvado y apoyado de un bastón en madera. Los años habían acabado con él, desapareciendo el; vivas color negro de sus cabellos, tornándolo en grises, de rostro arrugado y apenas tenía dientes para sonreír. Sukumo, le sonrió devuelta y levantó su mano al aire, dándole un simple saludo.

—¡Jajaja! —alabó con sus manos al aire, Tom, la llegada de Sukumo.

—¡Teniente! —Entonó aquella palabra con gran respeto y orgullo. Sukumo, sonrió nuevamente.

—¿Qué hace por aquí?, no le he visto aquí desde su ultima visita, hace tres meses. —Le cuestionó el viejo Tom.

—Y los _muchachos, _¿Están por aquí? —Buscó con la mirada los alrededores.

—Han de estar en la escuela, teniente. —Contestó con toda naturalidad. El teniente le miró de reojo

—Perdone, teniente, no le he ofrecido nada. ¿Quiere un café?, ¿o tal vez una gaseosa? —Dejando el tema de los Muchachos aun lado, decidió invitar a Sukumo a la tienda, pero él, ante su extraña mirada, no parecía interesado por las cordialidades del viejo Tom

—Eres un viejo Zorro, Tom. Y a veces pienso que eres un pedófilo, como tu padre lo fue. —Tom, abrió los ojos en par ante el increíble cambio de voz y actitudes del teniente.

—¿Perdone?, ¿pero porque me insulta? —Soltó con gran indignación, ofendido ante sus palabras. Sukumo le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—_Se que están aquí, ¿Dónde los escondes?_ —Se encorvó un poco y le susurró aquellas palabras en su oído.

—¡Pero que!,?Porque crees que los escondo?, ellos no han hecho nada. Si quieres, búscales en los alrededores, dentro de la tienda o en la cantina abandonada, ¡Pero vete ya!, ¡Me siento muy indignado por tu actitud hacia mi! —Exclamó para luego darse media vuelta y caminar devuelta a la tienda

Sukumo gruñó y justo cuando se volteo, les vio. Estaban en la vieja caverna. El grupo rio y le miraron divertido.. El grupo se componía de ocho, pero hoy no más había dos, Zetsu, un joven de unos 19 años, de estatura alta, cabello teñido, color verde, ojos café y de piel blanca, Hidan, el hijo rebelde de un pastor quien aparentaba tener unos 19 años, estatura normal, piel bronceada, de ojos color verde y de cabello largo, color blanco. Sukumo se encaminó en dirección a joven de cabellos blancos quien le observaba divertido, recostado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Vaya, teniente!, ¿Qué hace por estos lugares? —Soltó Zetsu.

—Cierra la boca Zetsu que no he venido a hablar contigo. —Ordenó áspero. El joven chasqueó la lengua, siguiéndole con la mirada mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y bebía un sorbo más de esa cerveza caliente.

—Que ánimos…hoy no a sido su día, teniente…—Prosiguió Zetsu, sin temor alguno a la posición que llevaba aquel hombre.

—Ni tampoco el tuyo si sigues hablando. —Advirtió, riéndose descaradamente el muchacho.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando el teniente cambio su caminar en dirección a él, agarrándole por la camisa, y en un fuerte jalo traspié, cayendo de rodillas frente al teniente quien no perdió el tiempo en darle una sacudida y levantarlo por el cuello de su camisa.

—¡Escúchame bien pendejo!…si abres la boca una vez mas, te romperé el coño hasta que te vea sangrar. ¡¿Me escuchas?! —Exclamó. El rostro de Zetsu se serenizo por completo.

—¡Ya!, ¡Ya!…solo bromeaba. Usted es como si fuera de la familia. —Dejó caer la botella de cerveza y levantó sus manos al aire en muestra de una patética forma amigable. Hidan, quien observaba toda aquella escena en silencio, rio al momento de ver a Zetsu en aquella posición.

—¿Dónde esta Yahiko? —Se limitó a las cortesías y fue directo al grano.

—A decir verdad…no lo se. —pareció pensarlo, como si se estuviera burlando. Sukumo no tardo en levantar su mano y meterle un fuerte puñetazo, directo al rostro.

—¡No vengas con pendejadas! —Exclamó. Otro fuerte puñetazo se escucho, y esta vez le hizo escupir sangre.

—¡Ya para cabron!, hablo enserio cuando te digo que no le he visto. —Soltó al momento que le vio cerrar la mano, con intención de golpearle nuevamente.

—El líder de los perros no anda con ustedes…y ¿A qué se debe?, ¿En que problema se a metido esta vez? Acaso tiene que ver con profanar tumbas y robarse los cuerpos para luego dejarlos mutilados en los campos. —Hidan le observo interesado.

—¿Qué? —Soltó incrédulo, y al momento que Sukumo hizo un aguaje de golpearle, el muchacho abrió la boca.

—¡Oye!, oye. Yo no se de esas mierdas…nos conoces bien, y sabes que no hacemos esas pendejadas de llevarnos cadáveres y mutilarlos…tal vez y lo de profanar tumbas si, pero llevárnoslo no. No más robamos objetos de cierto valor para luego venderlos, eso es todo…!Te lo juro! —Confesó nervioso.

Lo analizo por unos instantes para luego soltarle. Inmediatamente que cayó sentado al suelo, dejo caer todo su cuerpo en el suelo, suspirando aliviado.

—Más le vale pendejos que me estén diciendo la verdad, porque esta vez y les juro que los llevare directo a la cueva. —Amenazó. Desde el suelo, Zetsu le observó atento.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta el niño bonito? —Preguntó, antes de retirarse

—¡Ah!, "ese"…tampoco se de él…—Contestó con fastidio Zetsu, como si el nombramiento de tal persona le fastidiara.

—Dile que su padre le esta buscando…no ha aparecido a dormir desde hace tres semanas. —El joven rodó los ojos, y el le observó serio.

—¡Si!, si, vale…se lo diré cuando le vea. —se levantó del suelo y limpió con su mano derecha d el hilo que sangre que bajaba por su labio inferior

Observó al teniente montarse en la patrulla e irse, siguiéndole con una mirada siniestra, llena de rencor.

—¡Pendejo! —Soltó al aire y se volteó de regreso a la vieja cantina.

-0-

Pegó la mejilla derecha en la vitrina y observo los Maizales. La muerte de su madre, quien había fallecido hace un mes atrás, la había dejado desolada, con una tremenda inseguridad de si misma y sus decisiones. Observó de reojo, y disimuladamente, a su abuela quien se encontraba sentada en el asiento pasajero, junto a Ebisu, un granjero, y empleado de su abuela, que se había ofrecido guiar a su abuela hasta el aeropuerto para buscarla, a nueve horas lejos del pueblo. Mientras le observaba, Se preguntó porque ahora, su abuela decidía acogerle en su casa, luego de haberse negado hace un mes atrás, cuando el departamento de cuidado del niño le llamó para informarle de lo ocurrido. _¿Habrá sido por lastima?, ¿O sintió arrepentimiento? _

Suspiró y levantó un poco la mirada, viendo el letrero, de color gris, carcomido la humedad, que decía "Bienvenidos a Halvinton", y mas abajo decía, tres kilómetros de distancia. Puso su mirada, nuevamente, en su abuela. Ella no había cambiado desde la última vez que le vio. Continuaba siendo la misma mujer de temperamento fuerte, carente de empatía, sin ningún sentido o interés a la personalidad propia que identifica al ser como humano. Si, porque así era, todos, incluso su madre, la describían como una mujer que no tenía personalidad, áspera en palabras y de un carácter fuerte. En todo el camino no le había dirigido la palabra, apenas se inmuto a recibirle con un simple "hola", no más le dijo —"_Móntate en el auto que vamos tarde"_ —. ¿Tarde a que? —Se preguntó así misma; Si su abuela no tenía compromiso alguno con el pueblo, ella no era de esas mujeres interesadas en festivales o carnavales del pueblo, mas bien, era una mujer devota a la iglesia.

Se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño brinquillo en el asiento trasero de la furgoneta al escuchar el insoportable ruido del motor, seguido de una pequeñita explosión. Ebisu Gruñó con fuerza y su abuela suspiró con fastidio. Se vio a Ebisu quitarse el cinturón, abrir la puerta de la vieja furgoneta, de un color rojo gastado, y cerrarla con gran violencia.

—¡!_Me cago un puta vida!, miserable mecánico._ —Murmuró con fastidio mientras rodeaba la furgoneta hasta llegar a la parte de al frente. Abrió el bonete, elevándose una gran cantidad de humo.

Furgoneta, le había fallado nuevamente, luego de seis días estar en pie y sin problemas alguno.

—¿Qué ocurre allá fuera? —Su abuela había bajado la ventanilla y sacado su cabeza para gritar esas palabras.

—¡El puto radiador de mierda se quemo! —Exclamó Ebisu.

—¡Te dije que chequearas la camioneta antes de salir! —Le recriminó agritos.

—Pues eso hice. —Atajó Ebisu.

—Date prisa y arréglalo que no quiero estar ni un minuto más en esta camioneta. Ya me duelen los pies y mi espalada se ha entumecido. —Tampoco Sakura quiere estar en la camioneta, y más al su abuela acosarle con la mirada por el retrovisor.

—Sakura. —Le llamó su abuela, y cuando tuvo su atención, le habló.

—No quiero que me traigas problemas, ¿Entendiste? —Sakura movió su cabeza como respuesta.

—De ninguna clase, ni siquiera problemas en la escuela. Aquí aprenderás a ser independiente. —Continuó la abuela.

—Y olvídate de entablar conversación con tus viejas amistades, aunque, supongo que ese no será problema, después de todo, a nadie de ellos le importó la noticia de tu regreso, o tal vez te olvidaron. ¡Ah!, y cuando lleguemos a la casa, lo primero que harás es quitarte ese color rosa de tu cabello.—Finalizó la vieja cascarrabias.

Ante el comentario de la abuela, Sakura se acordó de sus amistades de niñez que había hecho en el pueblo durante su infancia, antes de que su madre decidiera abandonar el pueblo.

—Llamaré a alguien por la radio. —Y antes de que su abuela soltara una palabra más, Ebisu había abierto la puerta, sentado en el asiento y tomado en manos el radio transmisor con la intención de contactar a alguien.

Por suerte, un policía, de nombre Sukumo, había hablado en la radio, ofreciéndose a irle a buscar.

—Bien. El teniente vendrá, no mas hay que esperar unos veinte minutos. —Informó, pero tal parece que a la abuela no le agrado la idea de esperar unos veinte minutos más en la camioneta.

—Ebisu, ¿Empacaste algo de beber? —El muchacho le miró y luego maldijo en voz baja.

—¡Rayos!, n lo había pensado. —Soltó como disculpas.

—Pero, ahora que lo recuerdo, la tienda del viejo Tom esta aun abierta. —Reveló.

—Esta a unos minutos cerca de aquí, si quieres voy por algunas gaseosas. —Se ofreció y sin perder tiempo la abuela lo envió por algo de beber, quedándose a solas con Sakura.

Veinte minutos más de espera para ella, metida en aquella camioneta con su abuela quien no paraba de suspirar y murmura alguna que otra cosa que ni siquiera Sakura lograba a entender. Pronto no aguanto más y sin importarle las recriminaciones y gritos de la abuela, decidió decirle por enésima vez, antes de que partiera Ebisu.

—Tengo que ir al baño. —La abuela le miró expectante.

—¿Qué no puedes aguantar hasta que lleguemos a la casa? —_¡Por dios!, ¡a aguantado más de seis horas!_

—Déjala ir conmigo, allí hay baños públicos. —Ofreció Ebisu.

—¡Nah!, ni modo, pero dense prisa y, ¡No la pierdas de vista! —Soltó a cascarrabias.

Sakura se apresuró y salió de la camioneta casi a trompicones, siguiéndole el paso a Ebisu quien caminaba con las manos metidas en el bolsillo y silbando una canción de granjero.

—¿Y bien? —Soltó Ebisu mientras sacaba su mano derecha del bolsillo de su pantalón y se acomodaba, una vez mas, su gorra de color roja, escondiendo las expresiones de sus ojos entre la sombra de su gorra. Sakura le miró, viendo una sonrisa en él de par en par.

—¿Cómo te sientes estar de vuelta en tu hogar, Halvinton? —Sakura bajó la mirada y observó la carretera mientras caminaba.

—No lo se. —Se encogió de hombros y contesto para luego suspirar y morder sus labios, mirando los alrededores que no mas estaban repletos de abundantes maizales.

—¿No lo sabes? —Inquirió en una cortada risa.

—Es que. Deberás, no lo se. —Repitió ella.

—Si. Te entiendo. Todo ha sido repentino, de un día a otro, pero, aun así, te acostumbraras. —soltó Ebisu.

—Eso creo... —sonaba desanimada.

—Ella es un poco, dura. Estricta, a decir verdad, pero, te acostumbraras…no es lo que te imaginas. —Le animó él.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, adentrándose por un camino rural. Un par de motociclistas se les adelantaron, asustando a Sakura y teniéndose que hacer a un lado para que ese grupo de motociclistas pasaran sin atropellar a nadie. Ebisu les tiró una maldición al aire, enfurecido por el comportamiento de esos salvajes.

—¡_Tíos de mierda!_ —Gruñó molesto mientras caminaba, esta vez más de prisa. Sakura le alcanzo, camino a la par.

—¿Les conoces? —Le preguntó ella al ver la actitud de él hacia ellos.

—Si. Son lo peor que tiene Halvinton por comunidad. —Atajó.

—Oh…—Levantó las cejas a par y suspiró, siguiendo a Ebisu hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda cuyo cartel decir, _"Tienda de recuerdos, no te vallas sin uno"_

Entraron a la tienda y Ebisu se dirigió hasta las neveras para buscar un par de Gaseosas. Sakura se aproximó hasta un anciano que se encontraba detrás de la caja registradora, sentado en una silla mientras leía el periódico de la semana pasada.

—Disculpe. —Llamó su atención. El anciano dejó de leer el periódico y miro a esa chiquilla de ojos verdes y cabello teñido, color rosa.

—¿Tiene un baño por aquí? —Preguntó ella.

—¿Qué si tengo un baño? —Aquello le sonó gracioso.

—El de aquí esta fuera de servicio, pero afuera están los baños públicos, a tres minutos de aquí. —Finalizó el viejo Tom para luego volver a su interesada lectura que ya había leído la noche anterior.

Ebisu le animó a ir por si sola mientras buscaba entre los productos enlatados algo fácil de comer. Salió de la tienda y se encaminó hasta los baños públicos, pasando la desolada cantina, caminando detrás de esta, por un camino mal hecho. Su atención fue llamada por un par de jóvenes escandalosos quienes se bajaban de sus motocicletas, estilo deportivas. Eran cinco motocicletas pero no ms alcanzo a ver cuatro motociclistas, aun con sus cascos. Continuó caminando un poco mas deprisa, ignorando las voces escandalosas detrás de ella y justo cuando puso la mano en la perilla, escuchó la voz de Ebisu llamarle, y el sonido de una sirena sonar.

Miró hacia atrás y vio una patrulla aparcarse frente a la cantina y a su abuela bajar de la parte de la patrulla.

—¡Sakura! —Gritó su abuela con fastidio.

—¡Apresúrate! —Ordenó.

Entró al bañó publico y para cuando salió, vio al un comisario reunido con el par de motocicletas. Sakura se encamino hasta la patrulla donde su abuela le aguardaba, parada frente a la puerta abierta, con mala catadura.

—¡Pero!, apresúrate muchachita. Caminas con flojera. —Se quejó la abuela.

El oficial volvió de vuelta a la patrulla y explico que había mandado a una grúa del cuartel a buscar la furgoneta antes de que fuera dañada por algún payaso de la área. Sakura supuso, por su tono autoritario, que ese era el teniente Sukumo que los vendría a buscar.

—Teniente, le agradezco su ayuda. Es usted muy cortes. —Hablo la abuela.

—Es mi deber velar por la gente del pueblo, señora Utatane. —Sonrió Sukumo mientras encendía la patrulla y Laponia en marcha.

—Veo que los rumores eran ciertos. —Miró a Sakura atreves del retrovisor.

—Bueno. Bienvenida a tu hogar. —Finalizó, y ella no pudo sentir pereza ante lo dicho.


End file.
